Refrigeration systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. Various types of refrigeration systems, such as residential and commercial, may be used to maintain cold temperatures within an enclosed space such as a refrigerated case. To maintain cold temperatures within refrigerated cases, refrigeration systems control the temperature and pressure of refrigerant as it moves through the refrigeration system. When the system suffers from a power outage, the system can no longer refrigerate the enclosed space or keep its components cool. If heating occurs, this may create issues with the components that may damage the system or degrade system performance.